Cleora Guardian
Cleora Guardian is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Ladon from Greek Mythology and another dragon. Originally hailing from Greece, Cleora transferred at the same time as her best friend Amynta "Amy" Pousa did from Olympus Academy. Even after reaching Monster High, she kept to herself for unknown reasons and only interacted with Amy. Character Personality Cleora keeps to herself, unknown to many to why. Due to living pretty much in a large garden away from other Monsters, Cleora doesn't know how to interact with others. The only monster she interacted with was Amy Pousa, whose mother was a good friend of her father. Even with Amy's help, Cleora is still unsure how to interact with others, but she is trying. Unfortunately, Cleora has a temper which really goes off when someone annoys her. She is working on trying to keep her temper in check, but doesn't help when her powers react to it. Cleora has to be careful with how she shows her emotions, not for some reasons people think. It's more because her fire powers are connected to her emotions, which make her somewhat more powerful but also dangerous. Amy is the only one who really can deal with Cleora's emotionless personality. Appearance Cleora is a tall female dragon, with no wings which she claims to come from her father, the Ladon, but does have a long tail. She has light tannish-gold scales with a tint of azure blue, black hair with golden streaks, and reddish-rose colored eyes, and a pair of dark tan horns. She prefers to keep her hair in Greek style, but does change it up. No matter what, she has a hair clip that looks like a gate in her hair. She also wears shades of gold eye shadow. Very much like her Best Ghoul Amy, Cleora prefers to wear clothing close to her Greek scaritage (most of which she has designed herself since she has to compensate with her tail). Background Cleora was born in Greece to the legendary Ladon and another dragon. While she didn't know her mother, Cleora was raised fine by just her father. However, when her powers showed up both she and her father were confused to why she had them. It eventually clicked that she must have gotten her powers from her mother. She eventually transferred to Monster High, for unknown reasons to anyone but herself, not knowing her childhood best Ghoulfriend, Amy Pousa, would be transferring from Olympus Academy. Abilities As a dragon, Cleora is gifted with many abilities. But, as the daughter of the Ladon, she normally wouldn't have any more abilities other than her dragon physiology. She did inherit her mother's powers over fire. *'Dragon physiology:' Cleora's dragon physiology grants her a number of abilities. ** Pyrokinesis: She is able to create and control fire, but has little control over it, which she is constantly learning how to control. She most likely got this power from her mother, who was a Western Dragon. *** Blue-Pyrokinesis: As an extension of her powers, Cleora's fire burns a bright blue, which is hotter than the average flame. **** Fire breath: Cleora also has the ability to breathe fire. **** Pyrokinetic constructs: Cleora is able to make constructs out of her blue fire. The constructs are solid and retain a fiery glow around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals such as Cleora can hold them without being burned. **** Fire resistance: Cleora possesses a high resistance to fire, where it can't harm her. **** Pyrokinetic flight: Cleora has the possibility to fly using her fire, but refuses to try. It's mostly due that she is deathly afraid of heights. **'Enhanced durability:' Cleora's dragon scales provide her with enhanced durability, allowing her to withstand physical attacks that would normally cripple an average individual. **'Enhanced endurance:' Cleora is able to endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. ** Enhanced strength Skillset * Designing: Cleora has a hit with designing things with Greek added in as well as Dragon designs. * Metal crafting: Cleora is very skilled in metal works and is able to use utilize her fire to help her even more with designing thing.s * Combat mastery: As a future guardian of the Garden of Hesperides, Cleora's father had her train in many forms of combat to make sure she would be well prepared. ** Pyrokinetic combat: Cleora is skilled enough to infuse her fire into her combat, though she is careful when she uses it. Relationships Family Cleora lives with her father, the Ladon, the Greek Mythical creature. Her mother is unknown, but most likely she is a fire breathing dragon, as it's the only way Cleora would have gotten her powers. Cleora has close and strong bond with her father and loves him dearly. She misses him terribly when she is away at Monster High. Friends Cleora's best friend is Amy Pousa, daughter of an Empousa. Cleora's known Amy since they were small since their father and mother are close friends or something around there. Because of her tail is a bothersome at times, she and Amy can relate with where to watch where they walk. They both enjoy shopping—since they have to find clothing that match their special requirements—and at the same time make sarcastic jokes about shopping. Nearly every weekend, Cleora having a sleepover with Amy and/or having fun together. Amy also tends to talk for Cleora when she knows it could be a bad day for her to talk. She later becomes good friends with Clarity Beauchêne a vampire that is usually as quite as her. The two get along fantastically as they both are friends with Amy. Enemies As far as she knows, Cleora doesn't have any enemies. But with her silent nature, people tend to overthink that. Pet Cleora has a pet wolf named Alpha. Alpha is a pure white she-wolf with big blue eyes. Cleora found Alpha when she was a pup, while in the forests. She was much smaller than a normal pup and Cleora guessed that Alpha was most likely a run. To show that she could make it, Cleora named the pup Alpha. Romance Cleora's love life is blank at the moment, but her best friend Amy refuses to let her be on her own. She has tried to match make but no one has really stood out for Cleora. Outfits Trivia * Guardian is not her real surname, it's just a name she picked to attend school. * Her birthday is on August 19th, making her a Leo. * Cleora is a Greek name meaning "Glory". ** Cleora hates the nickname Cleo. *** Amy is the only Ghoul allowed to call her Cleo. * Cleora was originally named Azure and then Layla, but was changed to be more Greek. * Cleora is deathly afraid of heights * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-cleora-ladon/ Cleora's Pinterest] * Cleora's original design was for a dragon named Azure Ladon. Gallery Azure Gift MH.jpg|Cleora's original dragon look (planning on having her redesigned) Drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Azure no bg by jade the tiger-d9ymo9v.png|Drawn by Drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Dragon